Curiosity killed the cat
by Kooliez
Summary: ...But too bad satisfaction brought it back. Tall? Check. Skilled? Check. Sexy? Double Check. To the various volleyball players he's met throughout the years, Kuroo Tetsurou seems like the whole package and more... only he's a guy... But what if someone just like him appeared? Beware: Even Godzilla and King Kong would need 9 lives against a Siscon brother. Brother!KurooxOCxVarious
**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note:** _My second ever multi-chapter story for the Haikyuu fandom ever! I think I've more or less gotten used to the individual personalities of the characters, so hopefully there won't be any OOC instances… ;w; Well I'll try my best, but I'd appreciate it if you let me know what I'm doing right or wrong so that I can make this story better for everyone xD_

 **Prologue:**

"…"

"…"

"….."

Kuroo Tetsuzaemon had never considered himself a man who worried a lot, _but…_

Pacing outside the baby delivery room and giving the occasional wince when his wife would let out an ear-splitting scream, the raven-haired man sighed deeply as he looked at the door of the room his wife was in longingly.

True, he had volunteered to be there for her as the delivery took place, but… given that he had fainted during the birth of his first child – a now happy and healthy 2 year old son who was, by now, probably making his babysitter tear out their hair – he had been soundly beaten down by both his wife and the hospital staff who had insisted that he stood watch from outside.

Nails digging small, crescent-shaped marks into his palms as his wife gave another pain-filled scream, the raven-haired male was nearly at his wits end, rapidly pacing up and down the pristine hallway of the hospital as he bit his lips, trying to distract himself–

"Kuroo-san!"

"Y-yes?!" Nearly tripping over his own two feet as a voice called out to him, Kuroo Tetsuzaemon turned to face the nurse peering out of the baby delivery room.

Giving a kind smile to the slightly shell-shocked male, the nurse gently guided him towards the bedside of his wife who was cradling a small bundle.

"Congratulations to you and your wife, Kuroo-san, it's a healthy baby girl."

"Tetsu-kun…" smiling softly as she stared into the newborn infant's face, Kuroo Misako looked up to meet her husband's gaze happily "…What should we name her?"

"…Me?" Shifting somewhat awkwardly as he gave a shaky laugh, Tetsuzaemon ran a trembling hand through his messy raven locks nervously "Well… If it's a girl… I've always been partial to the name "Sakaki" myself" he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"…Kuroo Sakaki…" she mused, testing the sound of the name for a few moments before beaming at her husband in approval "I like it!" Letting a small, content smile tug at her lips, Misako cradled her newborn daughter lovingly "Sakaki-chan, welcome to our family!"

…

…

…

 _~Time skip to 15 years later~_

 **Start of actual story:**

 **Sakaki's POV**

"Well… I guess this is it." Smiling, I helped my older brother load the rest of his luggage onto the back of the Volleyball club's bus. Grinning as he swept his bangs back, my brother Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of Nekoma High school's Volleyball club turned to face me with his arms stretched out wide "Well? Sakaki-chan, are you going to give your beloved Onii-chan a goodbye hug and kiss?"

Biting my lip before giving a grin, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest as he returned the hug, resting his chin – or maybe cheek; I couldn't tell – on my head. Volleyball players who had heard of him knew him to be a ruthless schemer, but what they didn't also know was that off-court, he was probably one of the kindest, gentlest and most protective older brothers the earth had ever been graced with.

Smart, funny, down-to-earth, cool, handsome, kind, protective and tall, Tetsu-nii was also really popular with everyone at school; I loved him dearly and was proud to call him my older brother… _That is… Except for moments like this…_

"Hey now, don't go missing me before I'm even gone yet, Sakaki-chan." Giving a small frown as he pulled a tissue from his pocket, Tetsu-nii lifted it to my face and dabbed gently at the tears that I didn't even know had started falling from my face. Frown deepening, he gave a quick glance at the suitcase that contained his day-to-day essentials for the Volleyball training camp "You know… I don't really have to go; I can sit this one out and stay home with you if you really wanted–!" But that was all he managed to get out before I gave him a forceful shove in the direction of the bus's sliding door, shaking my head vigorously "No thank you!"

 _Tetsu-nii has always done so much for me and asked nothing in return so I'd hate to be a burden to him now, so even if I feel like crying, this time I'll see him off with a smile…_ Giving Tetsu-nii a passable smirk, I stretched my arms over my head with a yawn "Onii-chan, go to that camp, win a lot and don't lose to anyone, okey?!"

"…" Giving a small smile, Tetsu-nii stepped forward, wrapping both arms around me before closing his eyes and leaning down to press his forehead against mine affectionately "Well, if my cutie pie little sister puts it that way, then as her Onii-chan, I can't let her down, can I?" Hearing Yaku's impatient voice, ordering him to "Hurry up and get his ass onto the bus or they'd leave without him", Tetsu-nii pulled back and pressed a loving kiss onto my forehead before finally boarding the bus, hastily shoving a protesting Kenma out of the way to snag a window seat so that we could spend a precious few extra moments waving goodbye to each other as the bus pulled away.

Dropping my hand when the bus was finally completely out of sight, my smile wavered but it didn't matter; I was just grateful that he was completely gone before I collapsed, falling to my knees as my tears started falling uncontrollably. I knew my brother was important to me, but I never really realized how much impact he had on me until I found myself daydreaming the whole day, not paying attention in classes as I wondered how he was holding up, playing against the volleyball elites from the other schools _…Onii-chan… I hope you're doing alright…_

… _ **Little did I know however, that despite the cool "Onii-chan" front he had put up in front of me, my dear older brother was coping with the separation even worse than I was…**_

 _~Back with Kuroo and the others~_

 **Kenma's POV**

"…*sigh*…*sigh*…"

"…" Feeling my eyebrows twitch in irritation as I tapped away at my PSP, I tried to ignore Kuroo as he flicked through a book, letting out incessant sighs as he looked through the pages.

"…*sigh*… *sigh*… ***SIGH*** …"

Finally having had enough of Kuroo's 2 hours of nonstop sighing, I closed my PSP and snapped "Kuroo! Get ahold of yourself! If you didn't want to come this badly, then you shouldn't have come! Simple as that!" I uncharacteristically roared, actually scaring a curious Inuoka and Lev into averting their gazes in fear. Ignoring them, I leaned over to peer at the book he was reading, frown softening slightly as my eyes glazed over with mild curiosity "What are you looking at anyway? I've never took you for a book person, but you've been reading that book non-stop for 2 hours already–!" But to my surprise, he instantly snapped it shut and jerked it up, lifting it far out of my reach "Kuro–?!"

"W-what?! N-no! T-this isn't anything important; I-I… I promise!" he stuttered nervously, laughing like a fairy queen who'd had one too many cupcakes "Ab-SO-lutely nothing for you to worry about Kenma!"

"…" Amber eyes narrowing slightly as I observed his uncharacteristic behavior, I gave the volleyball captain my most piercing gaze "…Kuroo… You're being really suspicious…"

"Like I said, nothing for you to worry about!" he gave another round of nervous laughter, lifting the book higher and higher in an effort to keep me from reaching it but he really needn't have bothered; I wasn't going to be able to get it from him anyway _… at least not_ _ **alone**_ _…_

"…" Glancing around at the rest of our team mates, I quickly took in their heights, physiques and personalities; which ones would likely be able to help me and whether or not they'd be willing… "…Inuoka, Lev, tackle him and get that book, then hold him down so he can't get away." I ordered mercilessly, jabbing a finger at Kuroo who was looking at me like I had just given him the death sentence, but I didn't care; he had been sighing nonstop for 2 hours straight and nobody distracts me from my gaming without a good reason so I will find out _**exactly**_ what he was looking at.

"W-wait, what?! Kenma, you can't be serious–!" But that was all he got out before Lev snatched the book out of his hands while Inuoka tackled him with a battle cry worthy of the Spartan warriors, promptly sitting on him to stop him from getting back up.

Idly flicking through the book, ignoring Kuroo who whimpered out something about a mutiny as he struggled to free himself from Inuoka's firm grip, Lev's eyes widened with each new page.

"…What is it?" Yaku finally asked curiously, breaking the silence "Is it porn?" At this, all eyes turned towards Kuroo as he began to struggle even more fiercely, making Inuoka yell for help and forcing Yamamoto to join the fray.

"No… It's not porn but… it's a photo album of a girl…" Eyebrows drawing themselves together as he frowned in confusion, the half-Russian bit his lip in concentration "She looks familiar… where have I seen her before… Ah!" Slanted, cat-like eyes widening in recognition, Lev grinned mischievously as he opened the album to one of the later pages before crouching down and placing it in front of Kuroo who was still struggling desperately against the two people currently holding him down "It's the girl who saw you off! You even have pictures of you two together from when you were children…" Tilting his head as he stared at his captain who was determinedly not meeting his gaze, Lev smirked "…Is it your childhood sweetheart?"

At this, Kuroo's face flushed bright red before he redoubled his efforts to throw off the duo on his back and end this interrogation "It's nothing! Just leave me alone!" he yelled, trying to free his wrists which Inuoka had pinned behind his back, but what Lev said caught my attention _…'the girl who saw him off"…?_

"Lev, give me that book." I demanded, holding my hand out expectantly. Looking me over, green eyes filled with curiosity at my sudden interest, he handed it over without another word and watched eagerly as I flicked through the pages. Giving a grim nod of confirmation, I lifted my gaze to meet the curious stare of the tall 1st year "…Lev, this isn't his childhood sweetheart, it's Sakaki-chan… his little sister…"

Frowning as I flicked through the album into more recently taken pictures, I looked up to give Kuroo an unreadable gaze "…And also, now that I've had a closer look… In most of the more recent photos, Sakaki-chan isn't looking into the camera at all, so it's more than likely that she didn't know that she was having photos of her taken at all." I noted.

…

…

…

At my words, everyone in the bus, even Naoi-sensei and Nekomata-sensei stared hard at Kuroo, watching as the blush on his face grow even darker; it was so quiet that all that could be heard was the roaring engine of the school bus in the background. Still staring dumbfoundedly at the blushing Kuroo, Inuoka and Lev both opened and closed their mouths, gaping as they tried to think of what to say, but in the end, the silence was (once again) broken by Yaku.

Looking down at Kuroo (for once he was on higher ground than the excessively tall captain), he crossed his arms before delivering his verdict with a frown "…Siscon."

Face flushing even darker than before if that was even possible, Kuroo finally broke free from the stunned Yamamoto and Inuoka and snatched his album out of my hands, briefly turning it this way and that and flicking through the pages to confirm that it was still fully intact and free of damage before carefully stowing it away in his backpack and turning to glare at the currently terrified team as an ominously dark aura surrounded him "I'M NOT A SISCON! I just happen to love my little sister very much!" he shouted, a red tint staining the bridge of his nose as he crossed his arms in frustration.

…

…

…

"…Siscon…"

" _ **Shut up Yaku, nobody asked you.**_ "

 _~Back at the Kuroo family residence + Small time skip to the end of school~_

 **Sakaki's POV**

… _As I thought, I couldn't concentrate on any of my classes at all…_ I thought, giving a despondent sigh as I pushed open the gate to my home and unlocked the door of my house to let myself in _…Hope Tetsu-nii is alright…_ Letting a small ironic smirk twist at my lips, I let out a soft chuckle, laughing at my own silliness as I closed the door behind me _…Who am I kidding; Of course he'll be alright, he's Tetsu-nii!_ Feeling much more cheered at the thought, I let a genuine grin spread over my face as I slid my school bag off of my shoulder.

"I'm home!" I called, crouching to remove my shoes and stow them into the cupboard before making my way into the living room.

"Ara! Sakaki-chan, welcome home!" Not bothering to remove her apron as she emerged from the kitchen, my mother smiled happily, clasping her hands together in front of her fondly as she gave a delighted squeal "Ooh! This is Sakaki-chan's first time walking home without her strong and protective older brother by her side and she didn't get lost! I'm so proud of you, where's my camera?! I need to take a picture for the family album!"

"Mama–!" I started to yell, but I was too late. Long brown ponytail swinging as she unmistakably dashed off to rummage for her camera, I sweatdropped at the distinctive bangs and crashes that resulted from her search before a victorious "FOUND IT!" echoed throughout the house.

( **Author's Note: Since saying "two" in Japanese "Nii" will result in you smiling, asking "what's one plus one?" before taking a photo is like the Japanese equivalent of the cameraman asking you to say "Cheese" before taking a photo in English xD** )

Dashing back into the living room with her trusty camera held aloft like Simba at his birth, my mother smiled before directing the lenses at my no doubt comically stunned face "Sakaki-chan! _Ichi tasu ichi wa?_ (What's one plus one?)"

"… _Nii_ …(two)" I grinned resignedly as she snapped a quick photo and started squealing again _…On a normal day, Tetsu-nii would also be here and we'd exchange looks over our mother's childish antics, but…_

Sensing that my smile was wavering slightly, I hitched it back almost immediately but couldn't hold back an internal sigh _…I guess Tetsu-nii was right when he said that I shouldn't start missing him before he was actually gone, because now that he was actually out of sight, I'm feeling 10 times worse…_ I was brought out of my gloomy thoughts by my mother's horrified squeak.

"SAKAKI-CHAN! I just forgot! I was meant to pick up your father at the station 30 minutes ago so he's been standing there waiting for me!" Immediately throwing off her apron and shoving it into my startled arms, she hurried to pull on a coat "Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! He's going to be so cold! Can I ask you finish preparing dinner?! I left the ingredients in the kitchen; BYE!" Sweatdropping, I watched as the human hurricane that was my mother grabbed the car keys before rushing out of the house and slamming the door behind her _…Poor Papa… that's the 3_ _rd_ _time this week…_

Mentally grinning as I imagined my father waiting worriedly at the station, I gave my head a slight shake before making my way into the kitchen to finish dinner preparations.

…

…

…

 _~Short time skip~_

 **Sakaki's POV**

"I'm so sorry Tetsu-kun! I'll remember next time, so it won't happen again! I promise!"

"Yes it will, but I don't mind, even if I have to wait ten, a hundred or even a thousand years, I'd still be waiting for you."

Giving a small sigh as my mother apologized to my father who lovingly forgave her for what felt like the 100th time, I let a small frown spread over my face at the nickname she used "Mama, you can't call Papa "Tetsu-kun"! If Tetsu-nii was home, he'd definitely think you were talking to him!" I pointed out wearily.

"Ah~ that's true… but what else can I say?! Tetsuzaemon is way too long so I need to be able to give him a cute nickname, or I'll bite my tongue trying to pronounce his actual name!" Mama pouted as she clung onto Papa's arm affectionately.

Tall, lean yet muscular, Papa was the spitting image of Tetsu-nii, and if the photos Papa took of himself in his High school days were anything to go by, Papa and Tetsu-nii could have passed for twins. _Still… That didn't mean they were the same person…_ I thought, frown deepening slightly

Clearly sensing the possible beginnings of a petty catfight and wishing to head it off before it started, Papa immediately turned to face Mama, hoisting a grin onto his face as he spoke "Dear, since you were so engrossed with your chores, you did at least remember all of them right?" he asked as his grin relaxed into a gentle smile filled with affection.

"Yep! I promised that I'd be able to do at least that much so I gave it my all!" Mama positively beamed at the thought of being given a chance to prove that she could indeed be counted on to remember some things before eagerly holding up both hands to count off her completed chores on her fingers "…Cooking, cleaning, shopping and… Laundry…" Eyes widening in shock and slight horror, she smacked both hands against her cheeks "OH MY GOODNESS! LAUNDRY!"

"What's wrong dear?!" Eying Mama with slight concern, Papa cautiously reached out a hand to rest on her shoulder "…Dear?"

Sighing, face still buried in her hands, Mama reluctantly spoke up, words slightly muffled by her fingers "I just remembered… Tetsu-kun's underwear…!" At the ambiguous nickname, I turned my head to redirect my steely gaze filled with accusation at Papa, watching in amusement as he blanched and vigorously shook his head from side to side to silently proclaim his innocence before flinching slightly as Mama came out of her little world and gave an earsplitting shriek.

"I THOUGHT I'D TRY TO BE A HELPFUL MAMA BY WASHING ALL OF HIS CLOTHES BEFORE MY BABY BOY WENT AWAY ON CAMP! But while I was busy ironing his jersey, I completely forgot to take his boxers out of the washing machine! Tetsurou has absolutely no underwear in his luggage!" Eyes filling with tears, Mama dropped to the floor, childishly pounding the ground with her fists as she sobbed "All because of me… My darling son will have to go commando! Oh my gosh! I TURNED MY SON INTO A NUDIST!"

"Misako…" Seemingly at a loss as he gazed to me for help, Papa gave a small grimace that I took to mean "Wish me good luck" before crouching next to a near hysterical Mama "…Sakaki-chan." Waiting for me to tilt my head in acknowledgement, Papa gestured vaguely in the general direction of Tetsu-nii's bedroom "I'll take care of things here, but while I do that, please go and make sure that your brother has some underwear to change into tonight; you know the place, right?"

"Yeah I do; okay, I'll go and do that…" Leaving my Papa to deal with my currently wailing Mama, I made my way to Tetsu-nii's room and pulled out the drawer containing his boxers _…I can't believe Mama actually forgot to pack underwear into Tetsu-nii's luggage…_

Shaking my head in amused disbelief at my mother's forgetfulness, I began picking out boxers, briefly pausing every time I folded and tucked a new pair into my backpack _…Fourteen… Fifteen…_ I counted, absentmindedly sticking my fingers into my ears to block out any sound that may or may not be coming from downstairs _…Sixteen…? Is that enough…? …Oh to hell with it; All in._ Giving a shrug, I pulled on the drawer until it came all the way out and dumped all the contents onto the floor before folding and tucking them all into my backpack.

Quickly getting to my feet and hoisting said backpack onto my back, I paused at the kitchen, remembering the dinner I prepared for tonight –Salt grilled Mackerel– was Tetsu-nii's favorite. Glancing at the food, I shrugged, making a whimsical, split-second decision to pack some of tonight's dinner into a bento box for Tetsu-nii before making my way into the living room to say good bye to my parents.

"Papa, Mama, I'm off–…?!" Breaking off abruptly, my eyes widened, face reddening as I watched my parents engaging in a VERY heated make-out session.

"O-kaaaay… Never mind, I'll… just get going then shall I…?" Mumbling slightly before stumbling out of the house I made a beeline for my bike.

… _And here I thought that a confession was the worst thing you could walk into…_

Cheeks instantly flaring ablaze as an involuntary shiver rippled through my spine, I gave my cheeks a few firm slaps before jumping on my bike to ride to the site of the training camp.

…

…

…

 _~At the training camp with Kuroo and the others + Short time skip~_

 **Kuroo's POV**

"AWWWW YEAH! Hey Kuroo! Weren't the hot springs Owltastic?!" A certain owl-headed volleyball captain laughed before giving me a playful punch in the shoulder. Letting a wide cat-like smirk spread over my own face as we made our way back to the room we were sleeping in, I gave a few chuckles of my own "Yep~ totally Purrfect~" I grinned, slipping in a pun of my own.

Finally reaching the room and quickly throwing off my bathrobe, I grabbed my suitcase and started rummaging through it, eager to change into proper clothes. Whistling as I set my shirt and shorts aside, I eagerly rummaged for a while longer, trying to find a clean pair of underwear before frowning when I came up short. _Huh…?_

Giving my suitcase a few more determined rummages before impatiently emptying all the contents out onto my futon, I sorted through the bags, occasionally opening them to confirm the contents before setting them aside, but just like my previous attempt, my search for a pair of boxers came up short _…You gotta be kidding right…?_ I thought as a few trickles of sweat began to make their way down the back of my neck, _there's just no way…? Wait, check that…_ Remembering my mother mentioning something about having gone through and cleaned all of my luggage, I gave a loud groan before turning to a concerned and confused-looking Bokuto for help.

"Hey Bokuto my bro, would you happen to have a spare pair of boxers would you?" I asked, running a hand through my raven hair in frustration.

"Huh? Wuzzat? A spare pair of boxers?" he asked, pausing from untying the sash that held his bathrobe together. Finally processing the implications behind my words and actions, a sudden grin snapped onto his face as he rolled around the floor laughing his head off at my expense while I shifted uncomfortably waiting for him to stop laughing.

After what felt like hours, he finally got back up, wiping tears of mirth from his amber, owl-like eyes before giving an affirmative nod and throwing his bathrobe off "I can't believe you forgot to bring underwear, Kuroo! That's so lame! But sure thing man, lemme just go and get it!" Letting a grin replace my scowl, I gave a sigh of relief, thinking that all my problems were solved…

… _ **Of course, with Bokuto being Bokuto, I should've known better…**_

…

…

…

"…And because of that, please lend us some underwear." I finished, bowing to Kenma on all fours while Bokuto tried to bum a pair off of Akaashi.

Hiding behind Akaashi slightly, Kenma shrank away from me with a guarded look in his amber, cat-like eyes "I don't wanna… Kuroo's a lot bigger than I am so he'll end up stretching it…"

Giving Kenma a quiet nod of agreement, Akaashi also backed up a few steps to put some distance between himself and Bokuto "Yes… You really should have been more careful when you pack your luggage Bokuto-san" he sighed as his owl-haired captain gave him his best puppy-eyes.

Judging from the way he opened his mouth again, it seemed like he was about to give us a lecture, but before he could get a single word of complaint out, he was cut off by what sounded like running footsteps getting closer and closer before skidding to a halt directly outside of our door and fists began pounding frantically on the door, nearly blowing it off of its hinges.

"…? What the?" Akaashi muttered out, eyes glazed over in mild confusion before Kenma stood up abruptly, dusting himself off before stowing his PSP into his pocket "I'll go get that, it's probably Shouyo; I invited him to check out my new game together." He murmured before quietly making his way to the door.

Turning his attention back to us, Akaashi opened his mouth, no doubt to continue his interrupted lecture, but he was once again cut off; this time by Kenma who let out an uncharacteristically audible gasp of surprise before saying one word _… One name…_ that made my ears prick up attentively "…Sakaki-chan?!" _**…Sakaki-chan?!**_

… _Wait no… it can't be…_ I thought,letting a frown mar my features _…I must be missing her so much that now I'm hearing her name everywhere… yeah, that's probably it…_ Giving a sigh, I turned to face Akaashi again, only to see him give a mild frown of confusion "…"Sakaki-chan"? Who's that?" he muttered, turning to make his way to the door, but only managed to take two steps before I roughly shoved him aside to make my way to the door, to see my little sister.

Easily pushing a confused Bokuto to one side, I sauntered up to where Kenma was standing just in time to catch his next words "Sakaki-chan, I'm sorry… I'll take your delivery off of your hands, but could you come back in a minute or two? It's really not a good time for you to be here; please just trust me on this one." He whispered urgently, eyes darting back and forth with an air of disquiet.

"That's not funny Kenma-kun, I didn't ride my bike all this way to deliver Tetsu-nii's underwear only to be told I'm not allowed to see him!" I could hear the warning undertone in her voice as she gave a light growl, trying to shove her way past Kenma who had stretched his arms out across the doorway to deny her entry into our room.

"I'm serious, Kenma-kun! I just– TETSU-NII!" She called out, letting a smile spread over her face as she caught sight of me "I brought you your underwear! Here, I got it in my backpack somewhere." She grunted, rummaging through her bag to fish out a neatly folded pair of boxers.

… _ **So cute…!**_ Heart thumping heavily in my chest, my face flushed at the adorable smile she wore as she held out the boxers for me to take. Grinning, I shoved a protesting Kenma aside before reaching out a hand to take said pair of boxers from her "Thanks a lot Sakaki-chan! You save my… life…?" Eyes widening as my little sister's face inexplicably started inventing new shades of red before she swayed alarmingly, I managed to catch her just before she hit the ground with a thud.

"…? What the heck was that?!" I cried, arms flailing wildly to reflect my confusion. _What just happened? One minute she was happy to see me, and the next, she just fainted on me; seriously, what was going on?!_

"…It's the exact same reason why I didn't want to let her in Kuroo…" Kenma sighed, gesturing down my body "…In case you haven't noticed, since you were in the middle of changing before realizing you had no underwear, both you and Bokuto-san are in your birthday suits… And if the general majority of the female population is anything to go by, common sense tells you that it would NOT be a good idea to let a girl into a room with two naked men in it." Fixing me with his hazel ,cat-like eyes, Kenma gave me a disgusted frown "As her older brother, you should be extremely ashamed of yourself right now."

"…Right right… I got it…" I muttered, the tips of my ears going pink as I reached down to pick Sakaki up bridal-style, mindful of keeping her away from my manhood _…I really need to get some clothes on right now, but if I left her lying in the hallway, I'd be a terrible Onii-chan, so clothes don't matter right now; Sakaki-chan takes precedence in my list of priorities right now!_

Unfortunately, in the midst of Sakaki fainting and Kenma's quiet lecture, I didn't notice a certain owl-headed captain until he leaned right in to examine my currently unconscious little sister, amber eyes inspecting her with apparent interest. Finally finishing his inspection, Bokuto gave a low whistle to reflect his approval "Man, she's cute! Who is she, Kuroo?! Someone you know?! Can you be my wingman or do you like her too?!" he asked, grinning as he took in her features appreciatively.

Vein throbbing in my temple, I bit back a snarl, trying not to wake my little sister up "This is my little sister, you pervert, keep it in your pants or I'll cut it off, you hear me?!" I threatened "And while you're at it; put some god damn clothes on! Don't come near my sister with your dick out in the open or I'll make physically sure that you'll never be able to have any children in the future!"

"Aww… 'Kay, 'kay, she's off-limits, yeah I got it!" Sparing Sakaki one last appreciative look, Bokuto grinned before making his way back inside to get dressed, only pausing to snag my pair of boxers out of Sakaki's hand.

…

…

…

"HEY! That's mine!" I growled before immediately quailing under Kenma's glare as he gestured to the still unconscious Sakaki, lifting his fingers to his lips in the universal sign for silence. Still smoldering slightly and sending some serious hate messages across the room to Bokuto, I was only brought out of my thoughts at the sound of Akaashi's voice.

"Kuroo-san, I understand your concern for your sister, but you're not an exhibitionist, so you can hardly parade around the camp with no clothes on… So just this once, please leave her in our hands; we'll take her to the camp infirmary and notify the teachers of her presence."

"…" Wavering slightly as my gaze flickered between them uncertainly, Kenma gave an impatient snort before shoving me back into the room.

"For the last time, Kuroo, GO. We'll take it from here so don't worry."

"…Alright…" resignedly reaching to pick up Sakaki's backpack, I turned to face Akaashi's poker face, eyes narrowing slightly as our gazes met, onyx clashing with obsidian "…I'm warning you Akaashi, if something happens to her, I'll fucking kill you." I threatened, but even to me, it was obvious that there was no real malice behind any of my words.

"…" Briefly inclining his head in a measured nod, Akaashi reached out his hands and took Sakaki off of my hands into his own arms "…Will do, Kuroo-san." A strange look flickered past his eyes as he shifted her around in his arms almost curiously. Fixing me with his unreadable gaze, the smallest traces of a smirk curled at the corner of Akaashi's lips "…She's a lot lighter than she looks…" And on that mysterious note, before I could figure out the meaning behind his words, he was already gone, with Kenma disappearing shortly after him.

"…!" Irritably running both hands through my already messy, gravity-defying hair, I gave a frustrated yell "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" I shouted at no one in particular.

"Dunno, it's too early to tell for sure… but maybe he's got his eye on your little sister" Grinning as he leaned against the wall, Bokuto's grin quickly morphed into a smirk at the disgruntled expression on my face "What? I said I wouldn't go after her, but I've got eyes and I'm not blind, so I can look can't I?"

"No, you can't. Just the thought of you eying my little sister up is disturbing… and besides, isn't this breaking some sort of bro-code?!" I growled out as I pulled out a random pair of boxers and began to dress myself.

"Ooh! Kitty-themed boxers! Classy~"

" **Shut up, Bokuto.** "

 _~End of Chapter 1! xD~_

 **Author's Note:**

 _Heya! Kooliez here! :D I only recently got into the Haikyuu fandom, so I'm not really good with keeping the characters in character and (as Noya said to Asahi xD) "If you don't say something is crappy then it'll stay crappy!"_

 _So! With that being said; I look forward to hearing what you all think, regardless of whether it's positive or negative, but no flaming please! :3_

 _Apologies for any errors or anything you didn't like and please tell me in reviews what you didn't like/ what can be improved! xD_

 _I'll keep updating depending on how much love I get, but for now, ciao~ :D_

 _P.S. Sorry for naming Kuroo's parents; I couldn't bear to keep them nameless xD_


End file.
